Ned10,000
Ned10,000 is the 9th episode of Ned10:Ultimate Adventures As Ned Emma Pred Rath and Ray we’re walking down Ben10toyopolis on their way to Forum building Paradox appeared out of nowhere holding Azmuth. Paradox: Hello Children Ned: professor paradox is that you Emma: I forgot about you Pred: do I know you? Paradox: not particularly Pred: -Unammused- Azmuth: Come Children or I’ll take Ned’s Ultimatrix Ned: O_O GUYS LETS GO In the future Ned ran through the time portal holding his Ultimatrix saying you can’t take my Ultimatrix then a big guy wearing a yellow omnitrix with a yellow and black shirt walked up to Ned and said Can I help you then he saw the Ultimatrix and Ned’s jacket are you Ned Tennyson Said the man yeah why said Ned ‘m you said the man. Ned: WHAT HOW Future Ned: Ned people age Ned: THEY DO? Emma: yeah doofus Future Ned: Emma is that you Emma: Yeah Future Ned: wow I wasn’t ready for that Emma: what happened to me? Future Ned: you don’t want to know. Ned: WHAT AGE DO I GROW AN AWESOME MUSTACHE Future Ned: 27 Ned: dang that’s in forever Future Ned: PLEASE TELL ME PRED IS OK Pred: Hi Future Ned: (hugs Pred) Pred: Unammused Ned: Paradox why did you bring us here Paradox: to stop Jon Ned: Jon as in Jonathan my best friend Paradox: Yes Ned: What happened to him? Future Ned: it happened the day me and Jon split up on our journey Ned: what? Future Ned: just listen as he was on his way he found a power cube and an anodites heart then he shoved the power cube in his chest then went crazy while he just wanted extra power so he ate the anodites heart and got Energy Powers then he went to a close city and took over then he got bored and went to ben10toyopolis to take over so he did and Ben10toyopolis was renamed Jonathantropolis and no one has been happy since. Ned: hey that sounds like an opposite of when we saw johns future I was evil and he was good. Future Ned: we stopped that from happening remember. Ned: oh yeah. Well lets go stop him (slaps Ultimatrix)XLR8 XLR8: let’s go and stop Jon Future Ned: Ned xlr8 isn’t powerful enough try this Ned: Stencil Stencil: Wow this alien is cool what’s he do and why did you stop me from using XLR8? Future Ned: He’s much faster than XLR8 Stencil: Sweet! Ray: Let’s go Already Pred: Ray when did you get here Rath: RAWRRR Pred: Oh hey Frosted Flakes As Pred Ray and Rath we’re fighting Emma and The Ned’s were focusing Ned’s Ultimatrix Flashed Ned: Dangit I’m not that sweet alien anymore Future Ned: how long does you’re matrix battery last Ned: about 10 minutes Future Ned: Seriously...Wow mine lasts 10 years Ned: O_O how??? Future Ned: IDK Emma: Will you 2 shut up and let’s get going Ned: where? Emma: (punches Ned) Ned: Ouch Emma: That didn’t hurt Ned: Yes it did Emma: Whatever Downtown Jonathantropolis Jon was sitting on a throne made of dead people so Neddy you Brought Back up said Jon. Ned: He still calls us that Jon: So Neddy you brought back up and you’re back up is only 1 year old Ned: I’LL KILL YOU (SLAPS ULTIMATRIX) WAYBIG Waybig: Say Goodbye Jonathan Jon: I could say the same thing Neddy Waybig: AGGGHHHHHHHH Future Ned: I never liked the name Neddy Emma: Really you didn’t seem to care when we traveled with Jon Future Ned: yes I did Emma: Really Future Ned: Yup Waybig: (throws Jon to the null void) Emma: O_O did he just Future Ned: Yup Ned: Well that’s finished let’s go Future Ned: ok Emma: Whatever Back at Ned’s house in the future when young Ned ran in he ran into a woman wearing a yellow jacket with black sides over a purple hoodie The End